Board 8's 2007 Nominations
Board 8's 2007 Nominations is the complete list of characters nommed by B8 for the 2007 Contest. The list was constructed by ScorpionX3, who ran a topic throughout August to collect the nomination list of as many B8ers as possible. The final listing was posted on August 16th, just after the 2007 bracket came online. See Also * 2007 Total Nominations Nomination Statistics Of the 128 characters that made the bracket, 126 were nominated by B8 at least once. * PaRappa and Spyro the Dragon were never nommed. Of the 99 characters B8 nominated 10 or more times, 78 made the final bracket. Of the 29 characters B8 nominated 25 or more times, 24 made the final bracket. The five snubbed characters were: * Seifer, 57 nominations (12th most) * Diddy Kong, 45 nominations (15th most) * Gilgamesh, 31 nominations (21st most) * Lyndis, 29 nominations (22nd most) * Klonoa, 25 nominations (29th most) The most disappointing character by nominations was Matt (Wii Sports). Despite the support of 86 B8ers, he looked like awful fodder in finishing last in his four pack, behind Ammy and Little Mac. The most surprising character by nominations was L-Block. Being nominated by only a single B8er (TheRye) didn't stop the Block from winning the whole contest. Final Nomination Tally 101 nominations * Mewtwo - Pokémon 90 * Phoenix Wright - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 86 * Matt - Wii Sports 82 * Wario - Mario 76 * Bidoof - Pokémon 75 * Knuckles - Sonic the Hedgehog 69 * Raiden - Metal Gear Solid 2 * Ike - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance 68 * Midna - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 67 * Fox McCloud - Star Fox 59 * Balthier - Final Fantasy XII 57 * Seifer - Final Fantasy VIII 55 * Nightmare - Soul Calibur 50 * CATS - Zero Wing 45 * Magus - Chrono Trigger * Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong Country 44 * Leon Kennedy - Resident Evil 41 * Meta-Knight - Kirby 33 * Banjo - Banjo-Kazooie * Alucard - Castlevania 31 * Gilgamesh - Final Fantasy V 29 * Lyndis - Fire Emblem 7 28 * Solid Snake - Metal Gear Solid * Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat 27 * Midgar Zolom - Final Fantasy VII 26 * Zero - Mega Man X * Amaterasu - Okami * Vivi - Final Fantasy IX 25 * Klonoa - Klonoa 24 * KOS-MOS - Xenosaga * Kefka - Final Fantasy VI * Zelos Wilder - Tales of Symphonia * Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic the Hedgehog * Jade Curtiss - Tales of the Abyss * Kirby - Kirby * Akuma - Street Fighter * Squall Leonheart - Final Fantasy VIII * Gordon Freeman - Half-Life 22 * Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear Solid * Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog * Bowser - Super Mario Bros. 21 * Yoshi - Mario * Luigi - Super Mario Bros * Ness - Earthbound 20 * Mega Man - Mega Man * Crono - Chrono Trigger * Kratos - God of War * Nana - Ice Climbers 19 * Pikachu - Pokemon * Serge - Chrono Cross 18 * Auron - Final Fantasy X * Vincent Valentine - Final Fantasy VII 17 * Toad - Mario * Pit - Kid Icarus * Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog 16 * Jill Valentine - Resident Evil * Wander - Shadow of the Colossus * Miles Edgeworth - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Dante - Devil May Cry * Vyse - Skies of Arcadia * Riku - Kingdom Hearts * Marina Liteyears - Mischief Makers 15 * Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda * Protoman - Mega Man * Yoshimitsu - Soul Calibur 14 * Diablo - Diablo * Little Mac - Mike Tyson's Punch-Out * Ridley - Metroid * Sora - Kingdom Hearts series 13 * Frog - Chrono Trigger * Samus - Metroid * Link - The Legend of Zelda * Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden * Ramza Beoulve - Final Fantasy Tactics * Dan Hibiki - Street Fighter * Ifnkovhgroghprm - King's Quest * Jigglypuff - Pokemon 12 * Marcus Fenix - Gears of War * Mario - Mario * Pac-Man - Pac Man * The Boss - Metal Gear Solid 3 * Aeris - Final Fantasy VII * Tifa Lockheart - Final Fantasy VII * Pious Augustus - Eternal Darkness 11 * Sarah Kerrigan - Starcraft * Princess Peach Toadstool - Super Mario World * Captain Falcon - F-Zero * Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong Country * Guybrush Threepwood - Monkey Island * Prince of Persia - The Prince of Persia * Ashe - Final Fantasy XII * Commander Keen - Commander Keen * Johnny Cage - Mortal Kombat * Rufus Shinra - Final Fantasy VII * Sanger Zonvolt - Super Robot Wars * Yuffie - Final Fantasy VII 10 * Rikku - Final Fantasy X * Yuna - Final Fantasy X * Zidane - Final Fantasy IX * Laharl - Disgaea * Albert Wesker - Resident Evil 9 * Kratos Aurion - Tales of Symphonia * Ryu - Street Fighter * Zelda - Legend of Zelda * Master Chief - Halo * Tidus - Final Fantasy X * Axel Steel - Guitar Hero * Presea Combatir - Tales of Symphonia * Sheena - Tales of Symphonia 8 * Arthas - Warcraft * Scorpion - Mortal Kombat * Simon Belmont - Castlevania * Frank West - Dead Rising * Basch - Final Fantasy XII * Ecco - Ecco The Dolphin * Hector - Fire Emblem * Jay Solano - Operation Shadow * Ken Masters - Street Fighter * Luke Fon Fabre - Tales of the Abyss * Raz - Psychonauts 7 * Bomberman - Bomberman * Isaac - Golden Sun * Lara Croft - Tomb Raider * Cid Highwind - Final Fantasy VII * The King of All Cosmos - Katamari Damacy * Barret Wallace - Final Fantasy VII * Grim Reaper - Guitar Hero * Laguna Loire - Final Fantasy VIII 6 * Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII * Chris Redfield - Resident Evil * Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot * Mudkip - Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald * Marth - Fire Emblem * Rayman - Rayman * Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe * Fei Fong Wong - Xenogears * Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim * Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury/King of Fighters * Tron Bonne - Mega Man Legends 5 * HK-47 - Knights of the Old Republic * Tommy Vercetti - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Liquid Snake - Metal Gear Solid * Ada Wong - Resident Evil * Roxas - Kingdom Hearts 2 * Geno - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Aya Brea - Parasite Eve * Chun-Li - Street Fighter * Harle - Chrono Cross * Pablo Sanchez - Backyard Sports * Palmer - Final Fantasy VII * Strider Hiryu - Strider * Tomba - Tomba! * Yuri Hyuga - Shadow Hearts 4 * Tom Nook - Animal Crossing * Agent J - Elite Beat Agents * Ratchet - Ratchet and Clank * The Prince - Katamari Damacy * Duke Nukem - Duke Nukem * Carl Johnson - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Conker - Conker * Jinjo - Banjo-Kazooie * Agro - Shadow of the Colossus * Cammy - Street Fighter * Etna - Disgaea * Fujin - Final Fantasy VIII * James Sunderland - Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams * Jim Raynor - Starcraft * K.K. Slider - Animal Crossing * Krystal - Star Fox * Ky Kiske - Guilty Gear * Magnus Gallant - Ogre Battle 64 * Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers * Nights - Nights... into Dreams * Psycho Mantis - Metal Gear Solid * Reno - Final Fantasy VII * Servbot - Megaman * U-1 - Gitaroo Man 3 * Agent 47 - Hitman * Pyramid Head - Silent Hill * Big Boss - Metal Gear Solid 3 * Nathan Hale - Resistance : Fall of Man * Cecil - Final Fantasy IV * Celes - Final Fantasy VI * Jecht - Final Fantasy X * Terra Branford - Final Fantasy VI * Angry Moon - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Bass - Mega Man * Chop Chop Master Onion - Parappa the Rappa * Citan Uzuki - Xenogears * Dart - Legend of Dragoon * Fran - Final Fantasy XII * Green Biker Dude - Mega Man X2 * Illidan Stormrage - Warcraft * Izzy Sparks - Guitar Hero * Jack Krauser - Resident Evil 4 * Jade - Beyond Good and Evil * Joanna Dark - Perfect Dark * Kuja - Final Fantasy 9 * Lolo - Adventures of Lolo * Luca Blight - Suikoden 2 * Lucca - Chrono Trigger * Merchant - Resident Evil 4 * Mii - Wii * Mog - Final Fantasy VI * Mr. L - Super Paper Mario * Penelo - Final Fantasy XII * Rather Dashing - Peasant's Quest * Red XIII - Final Fantasy VII * Rinoa Heartilly - Final Fantasy VIII * Samanosuki Aketchi - Onimusha * Schala - Chrono Trigger * Soma Cruz - Castlevania * The Nameless One - Planescape: Torment * Toejam - Toejam & Earl * Walter Sullivan - Silent Hill 4 2 * Vaan - Final Fantasy 12 * Axel - Kingdom Hearts * Sephiroth - Final Fantasy VII * Sam Fisher - Splinter Cell * Jak - Jak * Lloyd Irving - Tales of Symphonia * Thrall - Warcraft * Vergil - Devil May Cry * Claire Redfield - Resident Evil 2 * Darth Revan - Knights of the Old Republic * Deckard Cain - Diablo * Falco - Star Fox * Fawful - Mario & Lugi * Albedo - Xenosaga * Albel Nox - Star Ocean 3 * Angry Sun - Super Mario Bros. * Augustus "Cole Train" Cole - Gears of War * Axel Stone - Streets of Rage * Ayane - Dead or Alive * Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon * Bahamut - Final Fantasy * Bastila Shan - Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic * Blaze - Streets Of Rage * Bridget - Guilty Gear * Brock - Pokemon * Cate Archer - No One Lives Forever * Claude C. Kenni - Star Ocean: The Second Story * Clive Winston - Guitar Hero * Count Bleck - Super Paper Mario * Dalton - Chrono Trigger * Ema Skye - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attourney * EVA - Metal Gear Solid 3 * Felicia - Darkstalkers * Fortune - Metal Gear Solid 2 * Francis - Super Paper Mario * Garnet - Final Fantasy IX * Ghaleon - Lunar * Gwendolyn - Odin Sphere * Hitomi - Dead or Alive * Jack - Harvest Moon * Jason - Blaster Master * Jaster Rouge - Rouge Galaxy * Jin Kazama - Tekken * Joe Musashi - Shinobi * Jolee Bindo - Knights of the Old Republic * Jonathan Morris - Castlevania Portrait of Ruin * Judy Nails - Guitar Hero * Julius Belmont - Castlevania * Karin Koenig - Shadow Hearts:Covenant * Kid - Chrono Cross * Larsa - Final Fantasy XII * Lenneth Valkyrie - Valkyrie Profile * Luis Sera - Resident Evil 4 * Lyude - Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean * Marle - Chrono Trigger * Mercedes - Odin Sphere * Mr. Saturn - Earthbound * Poo - Earthbound * Quistis Trepe - Final Fantasy VIII * Rabbid - Rayman: Raving Rabbids * Rebecca Chambers - Resident Evil * Richter Belmont - Castlevania * Ristar - Ristar * Rydia - Final Fantasy 4 * Sabin Figaro - Final Fantasy VI * SHODAN - System Shock * Shoe - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Shy Guy - Mario * Sketch Turner - Comix Zone * Sweet Tooth - Twisted Metal * Vamp - Metal Gear Solid * Velvet - Odin Sphere * Zangief - Street Fighter * Zeratul - StarCraft 1 * Tingle - Legend of Zelda * L-Block - Tetris * Haseo - .hack//G.U. * Daxter - Jak & Daxter * Cortana - Halo * Captain Olimar - Pikmin * Kain Highwind - Final Fantasy IV * Missingno - Pokemon * Nathan Drake - Uncharted * Princess Daisy - Mario * Ace Harding - Deja Vu * Adell - Disgaea 2 * AKIman - wCw/nWo Revenge * Alex - Lunar * Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd * Alex Roivas - Eternal Darkness * Alice Elliot - Shadow Hearts * Alice Margatroid - Perfect Cherry Blossom * Alicia - Bullet Witch * Alicia - Valkyrie Profile 2 * Andy - Advance Wars * April Ryan - The Longest Journey * Arbiter - halo * Archer - Fate/Stay Night * Arcueid - Tsukihime * Ashley Riot - Vagrant Story * Ashton Anchors - Star Ocean: The Second Story * Asuka - Tekken * Ax Battler - Golden Axe * Ayla - Chrono Trigger * Bandit - Paper Mario * Barry Burton - Resident Evil * Beat - Jet Set Radio * Beatrix - Final Fantasy IX * Beyond The Grave - Gungrave Over Dose * Big Daddy - Bioshock * Bill "Mad Dog" Rizer - Contra * Black Mage - Final Fantasy (1) * Blathers - Animal Crossing * Blaziken - Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald * Blissey - Pokemon * Blue Badger - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attourney * Bo Rai Cho - Mortal Kombat * Boo - Super Mario World * Boogerman - Boogerman * Booster - Super Mario RPG * Brave Fencer Musashi - Brave Fencer Musashi * Brian - Quest 64 * Bub - Bubble Bobble * Bubble Man - Mega Man 2 * Burnerman - Mega Man * Canderous Ordo - Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic * Captain Zwiffo - Star Control II * Carla Valenti - Fahrenheit * Carmen Sandiego - Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? * Charlotte Aulin - castlevaina * Charmander - Pokemon * Clank - Ratchet and Clank series * Colette Brunel - Tales of Symphonia * Combusken - Pokemon * Crystal Man - Mega Man 5 * Dark Falz - Phantasy Star * Death Adder - Golden Axe * Deidranna - Jagged Alliance II * Deis - Breath of Fire * Delita Hyral - Final Fantasy Tactics * Derek Stiles - Trauma Center * Dialga - Pokemon Diamond * Diva of the Twilight - LostMagic * Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country * Django - Boktai * Dopefish - Commander Keen * Dr Robotnik - Sonic the Hedgehog * Dr. Cid - Final Fantasy XII * Dr. Derek Stiles - Trauma Center: Second Opinion * Drachma - Skies of Arcadia * Dunsparce - Pokemon * E. Honda - Street Fighter II * Earl - Toe Jam & Earl * Eirika - Fire emblem * Elhaym Van Houten - Xenogears * Eli Vance - Half Life 2 * Elliot - Jagged Alliance II * Erim - Lufia * Ermac - Mortal Kombat * Faust - Guilty Gear X * Fayt Leingod - Star Ocean 3 * Febronia - Xenosaga * Felix - Golden Sun * Fighter - Final Fantasy (1) * Flonne - Disgaea * Fou-Lu - Breath of Fire IV * Frank Goldfinger - Shadow Hearts: From the New World * Frog Mario - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Frogger - Frogger * G Man - Half Life * Gabranth - Final Fantasy XII * Gades - Lufia * Galuf - Final Fantasy V * Garrett - Thief * Geese Howard - Fatal Fury / King of Fighters * Georg Prime - Suikoden * George - Rampage * George Stobbart - Broken Sword * Gheb - Fire Emblem * Gilius Thunderhead - Golden Axe * Giygas - Earthbound * Glass Joe - Punch-Out * Glenn - Chrono Cross * Gourmet Guy - Paper Mario * Grand Theft Auto III guy - Grand Theft Auto III * Green Tentacle - Maniac Mansion/Day of the Tentacle * Grey Fox - Metal Gear Solid * Gutsman - Mega Man * Guy Cecil - Tales of the Abyss * Hal "Otacon" Emmerich - Metal Gear Solid * Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown * Harman Smith - Killer 7 * Heather Morris - Silent Hill 3 * Ibuki - Street Fighter * Infernape - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl * Irma - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales * Issun - Okami * Izuna - Izuna Legend of the Unemployed Ninja * Jake - Advance Wars * Jazz Jackrabbit - Jazz Jackrabbit * JC Denton - Deus Ex * Jessica - Dragon Quest VIII * Jimmy Hopkins - Bully * Joe Higashi - Fatal Fury * Johnny Napalm - Guitar Hero * Jowy - Suikoden II * Jr. - Xenosaga * Juila chang - Tekken * Kairi - Kingdom Hearts II * Kalas - Baten Kaitos * Karin Kanzuki - Street Fighter * Kasumi - Dead or Alive * Kasumi Todoh - SNK * Kazuya Mishima - Tekken * Kendoman - Mega Man Battle Network 4 * Kilik - Soul Calibur * King Dedede - Kirby * Kitana (Mortal Kombat) * Klayman - The Neverhood * Knuckle Joe - Kirby * Kraid - Metroid * Kreia - Knights of the Old Republic II * Krelian - Xenogears * Kuhn - .hack//G.U. * Kung Lao - Mortal Kombat * Kyosuke Nanbu - Super Robot Wars * Lance "Scorpion" Bean - Contra * Lanky Kong - Donkey Kong 64 * Lars Umlaut - Guitar Hero * Leon Belmont - Castlevaina series * Leon Magnus - Tales of Destiny * Locke - Final Fantasy VI * Luc - Suikoden * Ludwig von Koopa - Mario Bros. * Lynx - Chrono Cross * Lyon - Suikoden V * M. Bison - Street Fighter * Makoto - Street Fighter * Manaka Komaki - To Heart 2 * Manfred von Karma - Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney * Maria Traydor - Star Ocean: Till the End of Time * Master Hand - Super Smash Bros. * Master Mantis - Wario Ware: Smooth Moves * Matt Engarde - Phoenix Wright * Max Payne - Max Payne * Maya Fey - Phoenix Wright * Meathook - Monkey Island * Megaman Trigger - Megaman Legends * Megaman X - Megaman * Meowth - Pokemon * Mephiles - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Meryl Silverburgh - Metal Gear Solid * Mia Fey - Phoenix wright * Mia shirunia - SNK * Mida - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Mid-Boss - Disgaea: Hour of Darkness * Mido - Zelda * Mike Haggar - Final Fight * Milennia - Grandia 2 * Mist - Fire Emblem * Mistral - .hack * Mother Brain - Metroid * Mr. Game & Watch - Game & Watch * Musashi - Brave Fencer Musashiden * Naked Snake - Metal gear Solid 3 * Nakourur - Samuari showdown * Nall - Lunar * Ogmo - Jumper * Ouendan - Osu! Tatake! Ouendan! * Piccolo - Super Paper Mario * Piplup - Pokemon * Pokey Mummy - Paper Mario * Presea - Tales of Symphonia * Princess Mint - Threads of Fate * Queen Zeal - Chrono Trigger * Quick Man - Mega Man 2 * Ramirez - Skies of Arcdia Legends * Raphael - Soul Calibur * Rayden - Mortal Kombat * Raziel - Legacy of Kain * Reala - NiGHTS into Dreams * Red Arremer/Firebrand - Ghosts n' Goblins * Red Falcon - Contra * Regal Bryant - Tales of Symphonia * Regigigas - Pokemon Diamond * Rena Lanford - Star Ocean: The Second Story * Reptile - Mortal Kombat * Rikimaru - Tenchu * Rising Zan - Rising Zan * Robo - Chrono Trigger * Rocket - Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime * Rosa Farrel - Final Fantasy II * Rose - Legend of Dragoon * Royce - Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete * Sara - Breath of Fire * Sarah bryant - Virtual fighter * Sareena (Mortal Kombat) * Sargent Cortes - TimeSplitters * Saria - The Legend of Zelda * Senel Coolidge - Tales of Legendia * Sergeant Cortez - Timesplitters * Serra - Fire Emblem * Seymour Guado - Final Fantasy X * Shania - The Legend of Dragoon * Shingo Yabuki - King of Fighters * Shion Uzuki - Xenosaga III * Signolo - Katamari Damacy * Sindel - Mortal Kombat * Skate - Streets of Rage * Sniper Wolf - Metal Gear Solid * Sol Badguy - Guilty Gear * Sonja - Advance Wars * Sonya Blade - Mortal kombat * Sophitia - Soul calibur * Soren - Fire Emblem * Starman - Pro Wrestling (NES) * Stubbs - Stubbs the Zombie * Sun Li - Jade Empire * Talim - Soul Calibur * Tartarus Brute - halo2 * Tassadar - Starcraft * Tear Grants - Tales of the Abyss * Tetris - Tetris * The Black Knight - Fire Emblem * The Black Whirlwind - Jade Empire * The Merchant - Resident Evil 4 * The Wall - Contra * Tiencha - Dragonball Z: Budokai 2 * Toad - Earthbound * Totakeke - Animal Crossing * Tran - Beatmania IIDX * Tyris Flare - Golden Axe * Ultimecia - Final Fantasy VIII * Vandesdecla Musto Fende (Van Grants) - Tales of the Abyss * Vayne Solidor - Final Fantasy XII * Viki - Suikoden * Vile - Mega Man X * Viola - Zone of the Enders * Wakka (FFX) * Waluigi - Super Mario Bros * Will - Illusion of Gaia * Wobbuffet - Pokemon * Xavier Stone - Guitar Hero II * Xing Cai - Dynasty Warriors 5 * Yangus - Dragon Quest 8 * Yorda - ICO * Yuri Sakazaki - King of Fighters * Zak - Final fantasy7, final fantasy7 advent children * Zant - Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Zeikfried - Wild Arms * Zetta - Makai Kingdom Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board 8